killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby, Face Killer
Baby, Face Killer is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty sixth episode of the series. The episode aired on August 24, 2018 on Syfy and Space. Dutch trains Jaq to fight an unstoppable enemy as Pree and Fancy look for the missing Gared. Summary Dutch and Johnny have procured the services of a memory miner on Utopia, and he's identified the one memory over which there seems to be a discrepancy: the assassin. On Lucy, Delle Seyah is teaching her son all about the etiquette of the Quad’s royalty. She's also given him a name, Ozzman, and a device that will allow him to notify her if he's ever in trouble. But it's got to be their little secret. Johnny does some digging on the assassin and finds that... there's not much to dig up: the woman's history has been all but scrubbed clean. It's like she never existed at all. However Johnny’s digging has alerted a Hunter. Meanwhile, Zeph has sedated Pippin, and is tirelessly trying to figure out what's wrong with him that would make him kidnap a kid. If she doesn't figure out the problem soon, Dutch and D'av are going to exile Pip from the ship... or worse. So it's a rude awakening when Zeph finds a parasite prope deep within his brain stem — a devilishly hard place to reach without killing the host. And Dutch is the reverberations of Aneela getting beaten by the Lady back in the green. Time is running out. The Hunter shows up on Utopia at the memory miner's office, killed him, then used his body to transmit a message to the Killjoys, luring them into a trap. In Old Town, Pree finds the Derelict Man who's been abetting the Hullen (marking doors of kids for the Hullen to kidnap). He knows next to nothing. So Fancy Lee tags him with a bio marker, so they can track him. D'av is back on Utopia for all of thirty seconds before he's confronted by the Hunter, and knocked out cold. But before he scrams, he takes D'av's comms, and uses them to track Dutch on the station. Dutch is using the time to train Ozzman on some fighting and general defense skills. The Hunter emerges from the office, intent on killing Dutch with a dart across the room. Dutch and Ozzman are being pursued and it's not long before Ozzman runs straight into the stranger's arms, and is taken hostage. But the Hunter has no use for the kid — he wants Dutch. Just then, Johnny and D'av arrive, and D'av shoots the stranger in the side, but the Hunter escapes. Zeph has taken Pip on a Black Root ship headed back to the armada — far from the kid, and close to her medical supplies. In the interim, she can operate on him, and try to kill the parasite. But it's damn hard, and she might even end up killing Pip. Back in the Quad, Pree has volunteered to be bait for the Hullen that are kidnapping kids. The scout from before put up a false flag, where the Hullen were lured. The Hullen arrive, alright, but end up prodding Pree and taking him away. Knowing this Hunter is a trained, professional assassin like the one in her memory, Dutch invokes the rules of the White Blade — a parlay type truce. In talking with him, she comes to realize that the organization he works for might be in the employ of the Lady. That's when the truce is cut short, and the stranger starts to stab the air. Dutch is in a pretty compromised position, and about to be taken out, when young Ozzman comes up behind her assassin and stabs him in the back. Zeph succeeds in disrupting the spider probe's communication, but not in removing it from the brain altogether. That's because it's actually fused to Pip's brainstem. More bad news: the spider has a short half life, which means that when it dies, Pip might die too. There's a slim hope that if they can get back to the armada, Zeph can use her more advanced equipment to fix this. But again, slim hope. Dutch is planning to torture their captured assassin for information about the Lady when Ozzman interrupts them. Dutch decides to use this as a learning opportunity but D'av shows up, is rightly infuriated, and puts a stop to the whole thing. While D'av and Dutch argue, the assassin's cyanide pill kicked in, and his suicide takes effect. Whatever information he had about the Lady is lost to them now. The Hullen have taken Pree back to the RAC Cruiser, where all the others are being held. Fancy Lee and Turin are watching through Pree's camera, but it's hard to watch: it's a carnage carnival. D'av is pretty fed up with the way that Dutch has been training Ozzman. And so has Ozzman. He's freaked out that he seems to be able to see the future (he knew about the attack on Utopia, he knew the assassin was going to kill himself). And he also wants to change his name to Jaq (short for Jaqobis). Well, those were the magic words, because D'av decides to, without telling anyone, take Jaq off the ship. To where, though? Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Thom Allison as Pree * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Patrick Garrow as Turin Additional Cast * Jaeden Noel as Jaqobis Kin Rit * Matthew Gouveia as Mano * Sheldon Davis as Derelict Man * Shaun Benson as The Hunter * Tony Nappo as Big Joe * Karen Glave as Marlene * Grayson Stephen as Docking Guard * Pastel Supernova as Sexer * Ryan Turner as Sexer’s Trick Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Julie Puckrin (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes